Haechi
|Value = $100 |Rlevel = 15 |Class = Medium |Ability = Dash |Faction = Icarus Technologies |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 71,000 |Speed = 33 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 3× Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = |Weapons = 3× Tulumbas |Currency = |shield = true }} Introduction The Haechi is a medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. Abilities The Dash ability gives it the capability of a quick burst of movement in any given direction. It shares this ability with the other two Korean robots, the Strider and the Bolt . The Haechi can store two Dash charges, and shares the same cooldown time (15 seconds) with the Bulgasari. This robot also has a built-in energy shield like the Carnage and Fujin, allowing it to block all non-energy weapons. Strategy The Haechi is tied with the Bulgasari in terms of firepower, sporting 3 medium hardpoints. The combination of its abilities and impressive firepower make this robot a total powerhouse. It can excel at multiple different play-styles depending on the load-out, including ambush, support, brawling, or beacon capturing. A large weakness of the Haechi is its vulnerability to energy weapons. So using weapons such as the Zeus, Dragoon, Trebuchet, and Shocktrain can be an effective counter to the Haechi, especially due to their range. Scourges can work very well due to their ability to stay locked-on to targets, even when robots use the Dash ability. Tarans are also effective due to their fast projectile speed and high damage. However, they require you to get within 350 meters of the robot, so caution is advised. Lockdown weapons are the most dangerous energy weapon against the haechi as not only they can pass through the energy shield, they can immobilize the haechi making its dash useless in escaping the line of fire. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Haechi: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview One of the most common and powerful setups is using 3 Orkans on a Haechi due to the massive amount of burst damage it can inflict. Thanks to its Dash ability, the Haechi is able to quickly close in within 300 meters of its targets, and with its built-in energy shield, the Haechi can block incoming rockets, giving it the durability needed to survive a close-range brawl. Triple Tarans and Scourges are also popular builds, being able to counter other Haechis or other robots using energy shields. Ranged builds can include using Shocktrain, Ion, and the aforementioned Scourge, making the Haechi a strong support robot. Additionally, Vortexes can be used to provide assistive fire for allies. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available for Purchase HaechiDragonTail.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Dragon_Tail HaechiArctic.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Arctic Limited Edition HaechiArctic2.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Arctic Poll Trivia *Haechi or Haitai (Korean: 해태) is Korean for a legendary creature that appears in Korean and Chinese myths. *Although it's logical to assume that the Beasts from the East would all be medium robots, Pixonic stated that they are "moving away from such classification." *Released in 3.0.1, all three dash bots were able to be won in the Black Market. *This robot is dubbed as a "Dash Bot" due to its ability. *This robot is infamous for taking reduced damage from shotguns, and almost no damage from close range missile weapons (Aphid, Vortex, and Thermite). *This robot shares a skin very similar to a skin for Kumiho and Bulgasari. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation